Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rack in the kitchen sink specifically for hanging a dishcloth in such a way that it is hidden from direct view.
2. Description of Prior Art
A patent search resulted in discovering no prior art.
The only available rack attached to suction cups would not be at all suitable for use in the kitchen sink for several reasons:
1. It is not designed for various sink widths and is too wide (30.48 cm) to work in most double-tub sinks.
2. The rack would extend too far into the sink and would conflict with normal sink use.
3. The white suction cups and the semi-square (in cross-section) rod and its configuration make it clumsy in appearance and unattractive for kitchen use.
4. According to its packaging, it is designed for use as a towel rack.
The problem of an unsightly dishcloth draped over the kitchen sink in full view is solved by a rack on the inside wall of the sink.